What Hope May Become
by Genesis
Summary: A Galactica patrol comes across a goa'uld ship and lone viper pilot is rescued by SG-1
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The character Lieutenant Commander Carter is my own creation. However characters that are not my creation I take no credit creating them or developing them. They belong to there respective creators. NO infringement is intended. This story is just a way to get an idea out of my head so I can forget about it. Oh, did I mention there is going to be NO monetary compensation what so ever.   
  
Battlestar Galactica and its characters are the property of Universal Pictures. They also came from the mind of Glen Larson. I am just going to be playing with the genre for a little while.   
  
Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I am also going to be playing with this genre as well.   
  
What Hope May Become   
  
initial Draft 1/20/00   
  
****************************   
It appeared to be a serene day, partly overcast and warmer than usual, in Washington D.C. The Secret Service is busier than usual. As they seem to be out in numbers making sure that all counter surveillance equipment protecting the White House is in place and fully operational.   
  
Sitting in a conference room, General Nick Chambers of U.S. Space Command, General George Hammond of Stargate Command, John D. Ryan secretary of defense, and the President sitting at an oblong table in a comfortable lit room with an impressive view of the reflecting pool. "General Hammond, what news do you have about the Goa'uld?" asked the President. Deep down he wished that the stargates never existed. But, the curiosity, the kind that got Pandora to open a mysterious box, guided them to open the stargate and step through. We didn't suspect that there was a race of intelligent parasites. That prized human hosts above all others. As they put it the human body is very easy to repair. We are nothing but cattle to them. I'll be damned if we can't keep them of Earth soil on my watch.   
  
"Mr. President, five days ago sg-1 returned from a unauthorized trip through the stargate. When we debriefed them, what we learned is that a goa'uld task force is being assembled. Earth is the suspected destination for this task force. It is my fear that within a year or more that we may find ourselves attempting to fight an enemy, that we have very little hope of overcoming. " There was a hint of defeat in the way the general spoke. The goa'uld will come and we will either die or be enslaved. It is only a matter of time. Hammond wasn't too happy right now with his thoughts of impending doom.   
  
"General Chambers, what is the status on the Space Born Lasers deployment?"   
  
"Mr. President, all twenty SBL units are ready for deployment. We just need to get them in orbit. Twenty chemical lasers won't do us any real good against the goa'uld, they will just buy us more time maybe a day or two at the most before they are destroyed by their Raiders." Deep down chambers was just as skeptical as Hammond. He knew Earth needed more protection than the SBL system could provide. One wave of Raiders and we could kiss that line of defense goodbye.   
  
"Mr.President, may I speak freely?" The president gestured his assent towards the general. Chambers took a moment to collect his thoughts in an argument that would best portray what he was thinking at the moment. "The goa'uld are a race socialistic dictators. If there is one, there is a really good chance. That there are others that may want the same or worse. Sir, what if there is a race of beings out there that wanted to exterminate human life. If so, should we allow ourselves to be caught unaware? Right now if we were to have an air war with the goa'uld in the first weeks alone millions would die! Heck, they wouldn't have to enter the atmosphere just kill us from space. Something has to be done!" Mr. Ryan was paying close attention to all this and it worried him. Heck, he had a family to protect. If the stargate never existed we wouldn't be having this discussion. We would still be blissfully ignorant of the galaxy that we, no I live in. Why does this discussion bring the reports about what happened at Roswell, New Mexico to mind? John sat there pondering something about the reports that he was privileged to. With sudden realization, the secretary's face went pale. Chamber's remark about other races couldn't have been more accurate. John was startled out of his revelry by the president.   
  
"General Chambers, we can't afford to make a permanent presence known in space the resources just don't exist. The airforce may already have something that we can use as a space tactical fighter. But, that is about as far as our resources can currently take us."   
  
"Mr. President, that is not necessarily true." Piped in Mr. Ryan.   
  
"What's not true, that we can't afford to build a starfleet or the Airforce can not save us?"   
  
"Have you ever heard of the legends revolving around the lost city of Atlantis?" When Hammond heard this. He just couldn't hide little chuckle that escaped his person. Daniel would love this, he thought. It is right down his alley. "Ever since Doctor Jackson started working with SGC. The CIA started looking into his papers and books that he published and it has helped immensely. Not all of our ancestors evolved on earth. We think about ten to fifteen thousand years ago. Earth was visited and colonized by a people that resembled us. Instead of helping us advance to there level technology they abandoned there's and joined the current human population. That is all that we were able to make out. Atlantis wasn't a city by our definition it was a spaceship."   
  
"How would you know this John? Your not known to be a history buff." Chagrined Hammond. Hammond would have normally told john to go jump off a bridge but the events of the past several months have been enough to open his mind to extreme possibilities.   
  
"It would be easier to show you then to tell you about it." John was looking nervous it's not every day you could sit on something that would change the course of human progression through the stars. We may even have to rethink Darwin's' theory on evolution. Even harder to imagine is that we didn't evolve on earth to begin with.   
  
"Pray tell John, where is this spaceship now? How did you manage to find it in the first place? Many people in the past have looked for the lost city of Atlantis it was never found." Chambers couldn't discount the possibility of alien ships. A ship fifteen thousand years old buried under tons of dirt, water and ice.   
  
"I didn't find it, when I became the head of the CIA one of the perks of the job is that you get to learn about all the skeletons in the closet. Well it all starts back in the year 1956, The Roswell incident. From what we could tell the craft that was shot down was of alien origin. What we learned that day was very disturbing. There were three pilots on board and they were not exactly organic or machine. I believe the word I am looking for is a cybernetic being. They called themselves Cylons; we couldn't get much from them. They were hostile toward us. We didn't get any more than, that they were a deep space recon vessel. We began reverse engineering there vessel and one of the first things we salvaged was there sensor package it was the most advanced detection grid that we had ever seen at the time. So, we set out to duplicate it and began installing the sensor packages on a set number of submarines and frigates. They were testing the equipment in the Southern Hemisphere of the Atlantic Ocean not too far from Antarctica. They found something big, really big. It was 1600 meters long, 200 meters thick, and her width was 350 meters. When the ship was moved to Area 51, the Nevada desert, in pieces then reassembled in a huge underground hanger. We were never able to duplicate the fuel that the engines used. But, we were able to come up with something that will more than compensate for the ships mass. The reason I brought up the legend of Atlantis is because that is exactly what is stenciled on her hull when she was found. We believe that the ship at one time served as a space carrier for small one man tactical fighters."   
  
The president was shocked by this revelation that something this big was hidden from him." I would like to see this Atlantis as soon as possible. Generals I hope you will be coming with us to Area 51?"   
  
"Yes, sir!" They both chimed in unison.   
Hammond cleared his throat," if this thing is as old as you say it is it might be a good idea if we sent Doctor Jackson from SGC to Area 51 to help with interpretation. We will have to wait for sg-1 to return through the stargate. We can leave for Stargate Command as soon as you are ready Mr. President."   
  
********************   
Area 51 Top Secret research and development   
Sitting in a dark room standing next to a cluttered desk. We see two technicians pouring over illustrations, photographs and schematics of the Atlantis. Lt. Jeff Hamilton was working with a desktop terminal ,with a direct link to the Atlantis, Drumming his fingers on the desk looked up scrunching his eyes. "Karl, if we can't figure out this computer were gonna have to pull it all out and get one of are own." Jeff was extremely upset about this. For the past couple years some of the best hackers and linguists have been trying to understand the language. Some of the logs made reference to a planet called Kolob. This in it self was extremely interesting because some of the religions on earth believed the planet closest to God was named Kolob. And some religions believed that if they could prove them selves' worthy enough during their lifetime that they would be able to return to Kolob.   
  
"Jeff, don't worry about it. The rumor mill on base is that the president is having Doctor Jackson from SGC to come and help us on this project. I pulled some strings to find out when, it won't be for a day or two cause sg-1 is off planet right now, doing what...I have no idea." Karl's brain was hurting and he was considering going on break early.   
  
"That's all nice and fine but, I have a really big headache with symbolism written all over it. It dates back way before the Egyptians. Some of the symbols look similar. They very well may mean dick to each other!" Jeff was just at a loss for words, he just briefly stopped to think if the reason for there troubles was that the goa'uld may have purged this language from earth and that the people at the time did there very best to remember the language. So, when the goa'uld were defeated and the gate buried they could try to recover their Knowledge of this old language. Jeff smiled to himself that must be why this is so hard. Because the language has been forgotten, or destroyed by the goa'uld this made sense. "Come on let's call it a night. We will pickup were we left off when Jackson gets here. I want to talk to Leslie over in Goa'uld Studies before I turn in."   
  
"I will catch you later I need a smoke." They both got up from the desk they were sharing turned around and powered down their lap link to the Atlantis and walked out the door.   
  
********************   
Planet PJ25x2   
Daniel was looking over some old ruins near some pyramids. What was remarkable they were built within the last three centuries. But, as far as sg-1 could determine the part of the planet they have been investigating was uninhabited by intelligent life. "Sam, I have made a recording of the markings that I could find. Maybe with more time I might actually make out something back at SGC." Sam was so engrossed by what her portable scanner was picking up that she barely noticed Daniel. "Samantha Carter!" Daniel called.   
  
"Daniel, sorry I wasn't paying attention. Come here you got to see what I have found. Some very interesting background radiation it doesn't seem to be at lethal levels. But enough to give hint as to what might have happened to the people that once lived here. I am going to record these findings and let's get back to the stargate. The colonel will probable start looking for us shortly." As they both started to gather their supplies they heard an explosion that caused Daniel and Sam to jump. First thing they noticed was the flying dust and rock from the top of the pyramid. Then they saw this craft that resembled a flying rocket. It had a long nose with three wings and it was smoking big time. It seemed to ricochet off the structure tumbling out of control at an incredible velocity and crashed and burned through the foliage between them and the stargate.   
  
"Oh shit! What do you think that was." Sam was feeling excited she had already gathered everything she needed and she quickly started off towards the crash site. She however was smart enough to stop within fifty feet and activate her scanning equipment.   
  
"I don't know but let's find out. Hey! Wait up you don't know what you are getting us into." Daniel shouted. He quickly made to follow Sam and slowed down considerable when he finally saw it. When they finally approached the craft, they noticed colonel O'Neill and Teal'c approach from the other direction. Sam immediately pointed her portable scanner to bear on the craft.   
  
"There appears to be small levels of radiation and they seem to be of the same type I found earlier near the runes. Wait colonel there rising!" worried look crossed her face because she thought the man inside the cockpit moved a little. "We have to get him out of there before he receives a lethal dosage of radiation poisoning." Teal'c begins to work on the canopy of the craft and is frustrated to the point where he uses his staff weapon to blow the seals on the canopy. Teal'c drags a unconscious pilot dressed in a bulky flight helmet, brown over jacket with gold buckles, tan paints and a pair of black boots. Attached to his side was side arm that looked similar to a ray gun out of the 1970's science fiction genre.   
  
"He appears to have a head wound Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c interests in this individual was peeked. From his service with the Goa'uld he has no recognition of the organization that this individual belonged to. He did not even recognize the craft.   
  
"Really? We should take him back with us through the stargate." O'Neill and company started to move away from the craft as soon as they were in the clearing with the stargate they heard some big explosions behind them. Daniel walked over to the dial home device and entered the correct configuration and the stargate opened up. Connecting Earth and PJ25x2. Team SG-1 stepped through the stargate with their unbeknown colonial viper pilot.   
  
********************   
Stargate Command later that day.   
Infirmary   
The Pilot was lying on a medical bed in the infirmary. His head was dressed with a gauze bandage and IV drip into his right arm. His thoughts were not exactly coherent, he felt like he was just got run over by a Cylon Basestar. In this haze of thought, he was asking himself what went wrong. Starbuck, Apollo and myself, we were surveying a star system for resources. On the outer most inhabitable planet we found large traces of tylium and solium. There was a pyramid like craft and some other ships we didn't pickup on long range scanners closer to the sun of this system. There was brief fight before the unknowns withdrew from the system. His ship was really damaged and he couldn't break the g forces that this planet he was next to was exerting on his viper. I should be dead is the next thought he had. I hope Starbuck and Apollo got back to the Galactica in one piece. He swore he was hearing voices that he did not recognize. "Dr. Fraiser, what is the current status on the pilot?" The general was a little pressed for time. But, the President wanted to know about the status of this discovery. The President wanted to know more about this situation before proceeding to Area 51. Is he friend or foe? The General was inpatient to find out. During the debriefing of SG-1, the radiation signature of the craft this subject was piloting did not match a Goa'uld Raider. What really peeked his interest and the presidents' was that Teal'c did not recognize the uniform or the craft that the subject was pulled from. Before it exploded from the damage it received crashing on PJ25x2. Dr. Fraiser was about to give the general her report when they were interrupted.   
  
"Were am I?" The Pilot asked meekly, however the strength and fear that he had was in his eyes. He would prove himself a colonial warrior. No sensitive information would be leaving his lips anytime soon. They will have to work really hard before he would betray his family. General Hammond took this time to introduce himself directing his gaze toward the pilot who was still lying on the medical bed.   
  
"My name is General Hammond, you are a guest here as long as your intentions are peaceful. May we have your name for our records?" Hammond made certain to stress the words' guest and peaceful, for all he knew this may very well be a first contact with a splinter Earth descendants that could help them.   
  
"I go by Lt. Boomer." He glanced nervously over to the doctor who was writing something down.   
  
"Doctor, can Lt. Boomer leave the infirmary for a debriefing?" The doctor looked up from what she was doing. If they were paying attention to him they would have noticed that his eyes went a little wide because the only thing he was thinking was that he was about to be interrogated by an unknown. He himself did not know if his captors intentions were truly peaceful or that of a wolf in sheep's clothing.   
  
"There is no sign of goa'uld infestation and the concussion is very mild. I see no reason why he should be kept here." Looking towards boomer she added "you should take it easy for the next week or so." Boomer looked at her a little weird not knowing what she meant by that.   
  
"Goa'uld infestation...week?" this got both the doctors and the generals attention they didn't know what to make of this. The doctor removed Boomers IV and put some salve over the puncture sealing it immediately. Boomer thought wow that's almost like syntha skin. But, doesn't have the itchy feeling.   
  
"Lt. Boomer if you would come with me, we will answer some the questions that you may have." Boomer got up to follow the general and this is when he noticed the guards in the infirmary that saddled up to him and assumed an escort one on each side of him and behind. He also noticed the primitive but effective numo sticks. This is when he also noticed he didn't have his laser gun. They followed the general to a briefing room that had quite a few people in it. Boomer was directed to a seat at the end of the table while Hammond took his seat at the other end of the table with the President, General Chambers, John Ryan and Colonel Jack O'Neill.   
Boomer silently started to think. They look human, would they be able to assist against the Cylon Tyranny? Their planet is so close to the fleet just a matter of days. They must have advanced technology if they were able to hide this base from our scanners.   
  
"Lt. Boomer, who do you represent and how did you crash your vehicle on PJ25x2?" General Hammond did not want to sound to intimidating in his questioning after all the president wants more allies not enemies. Already he seemed to get lt. Boomer on edge and he was beginning to see the hard look of a soldier. That all to well knows the code of conduct begetting a prisoner of war. "Boomer, you are not a prisoner here. You are a guest, were we go from here depends solely on you." Hammond was watching his face and from experience Boomer had the look of someone who has made a decision.   
  
"I am on planet PJ25x2?" Boomer was really puzzled by this cause what kind of felgercarb name was that for a planet inhabited by people.   
  
"You are not on that planet now." General Hammond responded with undertones that meant answer our first question then we will answer yours.   
  
"Lt. Boomer of the Battlestar Galactica." He decided to look everyone at the table in the eye to get a feel on what the situation may be. He could tell they wanted him to go on. But he could also tell that they seemed to have something about them that expressed hope. He has seen the same look on his friends whenever they made first contact with any new race. That maybe they can help us against the cylons. But the other thing that worried him is that they talked about the planet that he crashed on as if it wasn't the planet that they lived on. There not talking to me as a prisoner but rather an ambassador. Thinking that this is so he started with the details that summed up the exodus. When he mentioned the cylons and what there purpose was. The expressions that broke across one of them stopped him in mid sentence and he looked at john. John glanced over to the President for approval.   
  
"Just over fifty years ago, a Cylon deep space reconnaissance craft penetrated our atmosphere and was brought down. From what we knew they were hostile. But, we did not know that they were bent on genocide against the human race. Can you describe what a Battlestar looks like?" John really tried to make this question come across as something that they just wanted confirmation on.   
Boomer thought about this and decided that he wanted some answers before he gave anything else away. " What is the name of the planet that I am on? Also, what is the solar system configuration?" Boomer added this last question just for curiosity sake. Where they found humans there was a good chance that they were remnants of the thirteenth tribe.   
  
"You are on the third planet out of nine orbiting a yellow star. The system name is Sol. This planets name is Earth." General Chambers provided this information. If his people where space faring that would be the type of information he would want.   
Boomer was processing this information the system name was Sol. In Kobolian the word sol meant salvation. His eyes and face betrayed his cool and relaxed pasture when he heard the name of the planet he was on. "I am on Earth!" the excitement wasn't lost on the crowd it was like granting a child's most desired wish. "You don't know what this means to my people. The legends surrounding the mythology of the lost Thirteenth Tribe and their exodus several millennia ago to colonize a planet that they called 'Earth'. My people that are the remnants of the twelve colonies of man have been searching for the thirteenth colony." It took a colonial pilot to be shoot down in order to find it. "What happened to my viper? I need to tell my people that the existence of earth has been confirmed."   
For the first time in this debriefing the president asked the question that has been on his mind since the beginning. "If we help you Lt. Boomer, Will your people be willing to ally with us against the Goa'uld?"   
There was that word again. "What is a Goa'uld? That word has no meaning to us. However what I can tell you is earth is our last hope of salvation against the Cylon Tyranny. We have always planned for the day when we could establish a home among our brothers who have colonized earth. With the hope that we could push the cylons back and regain what was taken."   
  
"I will take that as a yes. However due to your present condition you are unfit for gate travel." The President could see the disappointment on the young mans face plain as day. " However, General Hammond see to it that Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 minus Dr. Jackson be briefed for a first contact mission to the Galactica that lt. Boomer mentioned with the necessary equipment and specialist to make contact." Looking towards Boomer "Will you brief them on how to make contact with the Galactica? It is very important that we do."   
Boomer chewed this over for minute arguing the pros and cons. " This is a very important information, I don't think Commander Apollo would mind if we used Alpha Channel." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Lt. Boomer, These writing that I found on PJ25x2? Can you understand them?" Jackson asked.  
  
"It is the written in the atlantian dialect of kobolian". Boomer was excited about this because it meant that the fleet was headed in the write direction. "It appears to be a memorial of some type either there was a battle of some importance or a calamity." Boomer mused a little more on the subject "must have happened on that planet or in surrounding space."  
  
"Would like to come with us to area 51 according to Mr. Ryan the ship that is there has writings very similar to these that I found?"  
  
"They won't let me go back to my people why do think they will let me come to this area 51?" Boomer was a bit miffed that they would not let him return through the stargate.  
  
"You helped me understand this you might be able to help us with the Atlantis, from what I have been briefed there best trained linguists are having difficulty with it. You might be the only one that can make heads or tails of which button to press to make it go."  
  
"Right now my only concern is that Starbuck got back to the Galactica just fine and I can not know that from here. You have to understand what I am going through."  
  
  
  
Sam was programming the broad range satellite phone that SG-1 & 3 were planning on using to contact the Galactica. What made this phone special is that it was equipped with a digital flat panel and camera for audio, visual and data feeds. She was making the necessary adjustments to the equipment to broadcast on alpha channel. She just finished programming the decryption algorithm and was about to run a test on the equipment to simulate a live transmit and receive from her test rig. Sam was milady surprised that the signal would be transmitting in the 9 Terra hertz range. She didn't think those frequencies were efficient for communications. Boomers reason for her literal surprised her, when he told her that communications in that range propagate from ground to deep space lot better than standard communication channels and was much more complicated to break the encryption and that was why it was reserved for alpha communication between battlestars. Sam flipped on the transmitter and brought up the hailing message that would display the unit flag of the SGC across the audio screen for testing. She was fine tuning the signal when a connection was confirmed and the screen with the kobolian characters started flashing on the screen flashing a warning in some form of script, she did not understand, that appeared to be cycling through a list of symbols. Sam panicked and called Jackson and Boomer to her lab.  
  
"It appears to be some type of warning it is asking for some type of info name of tribe or 13 tribes" Jackson wasn't quite to sure on his translation.  
  
"It is asking for a password, and that looks like a hint. Try atlantian that was the name of the 13th tribe of man".  
  
Jackson tried the name but nothing happened it still kept counting down Boomer was looking at the symbols and in his native tongue spoke atlantian and the count down ceased and brought up a menu with a lot more options on it. Boomer quickly when to the status screen and it immediately started detailing information about the computer that Sam appeared to have logged into by mistake. The registry came on screen. Boomer was quickly applying the translation matrix that he helped Jackson and Sam develop. He was quickly learning about their computer systems they were almost similar to the colonial systems but far more advanced by several orders of magnitude. The information quickly was displayed.  
  
  
  
Battlestar Atlantis  
  
Leviathan class  
  
Standing by:  
  
  
  
"I can load the translation matrix into the battlestars systems from here it should make it easier for anyone to learn about the system and translate the database." Boomer offered.  
  
"Do it!" The sound came from behind him from General Hammond and followed by the president there were coming down to the lab to find out how soon the teams would be ready for there first contact mission. They were both impressed that they were able to come up with an active translation that could be used on the Atlantis and with the colonials.  
  
Boomer quickly started the upload and executed the translation matrix on of the ships computer controlled functions. The president approached the terminal "How are you hooked up to the Atlantis it shouldn't vulnerable to this type of breach in security?"  
  
" It's the alpha com channel for battlestars it goes back farther than colonial history every Battlestar ever made responded to alpha channel it looks like the commander of the Atlantis tied the communication system directly to the computer before the Battlestar was abandoned." Replied boomer.  
  
"What can you tell me about a leviathan class battlestar?"  
  
"It's pre-colonial I know that much? However the specifics I can't give you maybe Commander Apollo could tell more." 


End file.
